Heroes, Villains, and Railguns
by OreosAreYummy
Summary: In a world full of Monsters, Questionable Friends, Four Kingdoms, Racism and Discrimination, and Kids being sent out to fight a war they don't know they're fighting, whose side would you choose? Slightly OOC Naruto, No Chakra! A Certain Scientific Railgun elements inside!


**Hello everyone, it's Oreo. I've had inspiration to begin writing this story but never went through with it. And to be honest I don't know where I am going to take this just yet, but I have an idea for atleast the first volume.**

 **If you were a fan of "A Little Bit More" I am sorry I discontinued it, but it is up for adoption if you wish to continue it.**

 **I recommend watching RWBY and A Certain Scientific Railgun before reading this story, but it is not necessary, atleast for the Railgun part.**

 **Anywho, lets get on with the story!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Naruto. They're owned by their respective companies/creators. (Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth, and Masashi Kishimoto.)

Heroes, Villains and Railguns.

1\. Questionable Friends

"Alright, well I get pulling this off in the middle of the night, where bystanders and witnesses are all at home and not likely to see or report us to the police. That's a check – And I get targeting the least likely person to attack back.. but. Is this many people necessary for one robbery, Roman?"

Roman Torchwick, one of Vale's most wanted criminals. Standing at 6'3" Roman had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair which covered his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

Wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, his accessories include a small gray scarf wrapped around his neck, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Of course it is! Who do you think is going to haul all the dust out, Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the Railgun. Standing at 5'11" Naruto had pale-blue eyes and faded blond, almost white spiky hair that rested upon his head. Black eyeliner also traced under his eyes, but less defined than Roman's. Six very feint whisker marks framed his face.

Naruto wore a simple form fitting black dress shirt with long black pants and black boots that rose past his ankles. His accessories include black leather gloves, and a simple black watch on his left wrist.

"You didn't need to be sarcastic about it, dick.." Naruto mumbled back, taking a sip of the drink he had in his hands.

"Probably not, but how else would I have gotten the opportunity to put you down?"

Naruto responded with throwing his middle finger out towards Roman, which who in turn started chuckling in response.

"But seriously did we really need this many people for one simple dust store?" Naruto asked.

Roman reached into his suit and pulled out a cigar holder. Opening it, pulling out and lighting a cigar, he placed it into his mouth and took a drag of it, blowing out the smoke.

"Who knows, but the _Boss Lady_ told me to get approximately this many for the job so not like we had a choice in the matter, personally I would've just done it with Neo and be through with it." He responded.

Naruto nodded his head, and grinned. "I guess she had to compensate for what you.. lacked huh?" Naruto jabbed back in response.

"Fuck you kid." Roman snapped back, gaining a chuckle from his antagonist.

While light-hearted humor was always fun during a job, it was time to get serious.

Their target for the night was a small quaint shop in the middle of Vale named "Dust till Dawn". It was ran by an old man who sold premium Schnee Dust Company dust crystals and refined dust, which in itself was basically a gift horse. Defenseless old guy with premium dust in stock? It was basically Christmas already!

The job was simple, get in, rob the place of the dust, and make it towards a bullhead that was stationed a few blocks away from the scene and load everything on. Rather easy, and shouldn't be much of a hassle either.

As they neared the destination, Roman stopped and turned towards everyone to relay instructions. "Alright, this is a simple job, we just need to get in, take all the dust, and get out. We're not here for the money."

He then turned his attention towards Naruto and handed him a simple plain white White Fang mask. "You'll be keeping watch on the outside of the store, make sure nobody notices us, and if they do? Dispatch of them. Unlike myself nobody knows who you are, so wear that mask to protect your identity, Cinder wants to keep you incognito as long as possible."

Naruto nodded and took the mask Roman had handed to him and clipped it on the side of his pants.

"Alright, now that everyone is briefed, and assuming you're not all brainless idiots, let's go." And with that Roman started the operation. Although railing in some grumbles from the hired henchmen they got due to that last part. Nevertheless they entered the shop.

Naruto leapt up onto a nearby rooftop with an application of his semblance and turned his attention to scanning nearby areas for any pedestrians. Seeing none in the immediate area, he focused his attention back towards the shop. Sitting down at the corner of the rooftop, legs dangling off the edge.

A few minutes passed by and seeing as everything seemed to be going smoothly. He decided to relax a little. Idly holding out his hand, he watched as electricity began to spark around it.

His semblance was 'Electromastery'. It allowed him to generate and manipulate electricity in a variety of ways.

Aside from generating and manipulating electricity, he is able to sense all phenomenon related to his power. All electric fields from the surrounding nature, along with all magnetic and electromagnetic information are processed subconsciously whether he wants to or not.

Unique to him is the ability to be influenced by electromagnetic waves, even to the extent that they can feel unpleasant towards which manifests itself as something like being watched. Moreover, he is capable of detecting other electric based users due to similar brainwave patterns, similar to Radio Noise. Although this is very rare.

Naruto's semblance is shown to have a maximum output of 1 billion volts, as well as the ability to observe and manipulate electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields with the unaided eye. This ability makes it very valuable due to its large output and vast range of applications.

Offensive applications of this ability includes creating lightning spears and summoning real lightning, creating powerful electromagnetic pulses, and manipulating iron sand to create weapons.

Defensive applications of this ability includes utilizing an electric aura field in order to sense the surroundings. Because of this field, Naruto is also able to defend against telepathic manipulation. By manipulating electromagnetism, he can also move three dimensionally by running on walls and ceilings, as well as gather the objects made of metal such as water pipes, manhole covers, billboards, and the like from the surroundings in order to make a shield.

One of the more common usages is that he is able to use the electricity to boost his own speed, strength and overall power through precise applications to his muscles and nerves.

His thoughts were quickly cut off when the sound of a bullet being shot resounded throughout the area, he turned his eyes towards where Roman and the henchmen were.

Catching glimpses of gun fire in the store Naruto quickly rose up and put on the White Fang mask Roman had given him, just in time to watch a few of the henchmen they had hired get thrown through the window of the shop, the sound of glass shattering resounding throughout the air.

He clicked his teeth and brought his hand up to his right ear, where a ear piece rested. "Cinder we have trouble, we might need you to come in for an evacuation."

Radio static followed for a moment before a melodic voice responded on the other side. "…Very well, stall for time. Try not to use your semblance in flashy ways, be discreet we don't need any witnesses being able to identify you through it."

Not being able to just blast his opponent away whilst annoying, was rather doable. He was an adept fighter even without it.

It should take only 2 minutes for Cinder to arrive with the bullhead, so all he would need to do is hold off whoever decided to ruin the operation.

He leapt down from the rooftop, channeling his aura into his legs to break the fall. He landed silently and looked towards the commotion. Surprise took over his hidden features. He had expected a huntsman or huntress, but instead he saw a girl who appeared to be 2 years younger than him.

She was a fair-skinned young girl with what appeared to be silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. What appears to be her emblem is a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

The mystery girl seemed to be rather adept at fighting, and she was fast. Really fast.

Applying his semblance to his muscles he prepared for an opportune moment to enter the battle. She took down the rest of the men rather easily, and had Roman on the defensive, who was back pedaling as he tried to keep up with the girl and her overly large scythe.

Roman seemed to have enough and fired a shot from his cane, which she obviously wasn't prepared for considering she froze up in shock momentarily before quickly coming back to her senses and leapt to the side to dodge.

That's when Naruto rushed in at high speeds and kicked her back towards the shop, her back hitting the wall hard and leaving a crack in it, dust falling from the brick around her.

She groaned and picked herself off the floor. "What?.." she asked in a daze. The mystery girl focused her eyes back towards the figure who kicked her, only to see a figure with his face covered by a mask.

Naruto looked impassively towards the girl, she was rather skilled if she managed to take down everyone in the shop, he made a note to take her seriously, and prepared to re-engage. She noticed him taking a stance and prepared herself, she wouldn't be taken by surprise this time.

Just as Naruto was about to rush in, the sounds of a bullhead appeared, and at that same moment his head piece went off. "I'm here, grab Roman and head up to the rooftops."

Roman who had heard her through the radio got up and dusted himself off.

"It was fun Red but this is where we part ways!" he announced to the girl. This was a trick Roman always used, make sure to always get the last words in, it made the enemy think they had failed, and lowers their self-esteem, which can help next time they face off.

Speaking of Roman he was already climbing up a ladder towards the rooftops where the bullhead was waiting for them.

Naruto turned back towards the girl he had kicked to see her rushing in for a surprise attack, her giant scythe swinging towards his head.

He quickly back pedaled and launched into a hand spring back flip, landing a few feet away he quickly charged his self up and leapt backwards onto the roof of the building behind him. The redhead already hot on his trail.

Roman was already on board, no point of stalling any longer it seemed. He pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at his pursuer, and then quickly jumped onto the bullhead.

The girl shielded her eyes, but still got disoriented. In the time it had taken for her to regain her senses, Cinder had already shot a ball made of fire towards her, it was already too close to dodge, and she wasn't in a position to block. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain to hit her.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see a blonde woman with a riding crop in her hands shielding her from the fireball with a green glyph that materialized in front of her.

"You're.." the girl seemed to recognize her.

So did Naruto, that was Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's right hand and second in command to Beacon Academy. Why was she here? Did the sounds of fighting catch her attention? It doesn't matter, she was here now and that made her a problem.

Speaking of being a problem..

Glynda was using her telepathy to hold the ship in place as it tried to fly away. This causing a frown to appear on Cinder's face. That wasn't good.

Cinder sent out stronger and larger streams of flames towards the both of them, which in response Glynda swatted them away. This didn't appear to be getting anywhere, both him and Cinder had to stay anonymous, which meant they couldn't just go down there and deal with them. And Roman certainly couldn't handle a full fledged Huntress, he didn't even have his semblance unlocked.

However, fate seemed to be on their side today, he noticed the red haired girl moving away, she probably was going to try and attack the bullhead to take it down. Her scythe was mecha-shifting into what appeared to be a.. sniper? Still she was open and he wouldn't waste the opportunity given to them.

He grabbed Roman's cane, ignoring the protests that came from the older man, and shot out a larger round of dust to accompany the bullet towards the girl, who was without a doubt in his mind a huntress in training from what he had seen so far.

She seemed to notice but it didn't matter, Glynda's attention was now on the student. That distraction was all they needed, the pilot regained control of the bullhead and managed to get them successfully away.

Naruto turned to look to see Glynda had blocked the shot that was headed for the girl and was just watching them fly away.

He let out a sigh of relief.

Still, this wasn't how he expected the night to end, they would have to make-up for this later.

 **And that concludes the first chapter of Heroes, Villains and Railguns! I'm sorry for the short chapter but this was just the opening chapter, expect them to be longer from here on out.**

 **Do you have any suggestions on what Naruto's weapons should be? If so leave them down in a review! Flame's will be ignored, but genuine criticism will be noted!**

 **Also Volume 6 was amazing! Did you enjoy the finale?**

 **And with that, stay cool and have a good night everyone! Ja Ne!**

 **~Oreo**


End file.
